


With the Sunrise

by APgeeksout



Series: If You Wake Up With the Sunrise [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked_wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_wyvern/gifts).



While Sam settles the girl into the backseat, Dean drops gratefully and gracelessly into shotgun, his best girl's worn-in leather seat familiar and real.  

Still, he startles a little when Sam leans in the open door to spread a blanket over him with a look that says _don't fight me on this_.  On the road toward the hospital, Sam's quiet, but keeps stealing glances over at him - the puncture-wound in his neck, his bracelet of bruises and ropeburn hidden under the blanket.

"Still here, kiddo," he says, figuring it'd be more reassuring if it were less slurred. "Not going anywhere."


End file.
